As digital broadcasting is being accelerated, high quality broadcast programs and, more specifically, high definition (HD) and high fidelity (Hi-Fi) broadcast programs are being provided and broadcasted through satellite, ground wave, and cable. Unlike the conventional analog television receiver, noise and ghost effect are decreased in digital television receivers. Also, signal errors that may occur during transmission can be automatically corrected, thereby enhancing the picture and sound qualities at a remarkable rate, so as to realize high quality broadcast services.
In addition, the digital television receiver may provide an HDTV 1-channel or an SDTV 3-5 channel through the conventional 1-channel (60 megahertz (MHz)). The digital television receiver may also provide image and sound, as well as diverse information, such as stock market information, traffic information, and so on. Another advantage of the digital television is that the broadcast program may be easily edited, stored, and reproduced (or played-back), not to mention that the amount of video data and audio may be flexibly adjusted. Furthermore, the digital television receiver may be connected on-line and linked with other telecommunication media. For example, the digital television may receive various contents and information necessary for everyday life through the Internet, and may also perform reciprocal communication, such as electronic commerce activities.
Recently manufacturers of television receivers have begun promoting their own picture-enhancement technologies. For example, Samsung Electronics, Co., Ltd. introduced the Digital Natural Image Engine (DNIE), LG Electronics Inc. introduced the Excellent Digital Reality (XDRPRO), and Sony Corp. introduced the WEGA engine as their own picture-enhancement technologies. The promotion television receivers fabricated with the above-mentioned picture-enhancement technologies can display two different images onto a divided (or split) screen. This is to allow viewers (or users) to compare one of the displayed images, which is a picture-enhanced image, with the other one of the displayed images, which is a non-enhanced image.
In order to display the picture-enhanced image, the promotion television receiver requires a picture-enhancement chip. And, in order to display the non-enhanced image, the promotion television receiver is required to process two different types of input sources (or video signals). Eventually, the additional chip causes an increase in the fabrication cost. Furthermore, since each of the two images has a different input source, the picture-enhancement efficiency of the television receiver is decreased, thereby causing problems in successfully promoting the digital television receiver fabricated with the picture-enhancing technology.